The invention relates to a hydraulic pressure generator with a free-piston engine with hydropneumatic return cushion and an associated hydraulic-fluid pumping piston feeding a hydraulic accumulator.
Aside from its proper use as a generator of hydraulic power in drive-power facilities used in this form, it is obvious that such a generator also makes it possible in particular to form a power unit for a hydrostatic-transmission vehicle with inertial power recovery in the accumulator.